Kcylcyli
Physical Appearance They're dove humanoids that as follow the "males are weak" rule, Males are pure white, have human like eyes and eyelashes and have ice colored hair. Females are dominate and are grey, have short eyelashes and usually have a darker shade of grey for hair then their bodies. They are very similar to doves that were on earth. Intellect They're smart to extent but males are a bit smarter then females but Kcylcyli make excellent scientists. Marriage and Reproduction Yes males are forced to mate even if they don't want to. Think of primitive human males how they sexually treated females. Except more domesticated and not so wild. It's illegal for males to refuse mating with females. During abuse, females usually just shove them around and push them fiercely down if they're trying to get up. Males usually prefer marrying and mating with males, so male-male couples are common, if they're already forced to marry a female they usually want to escape to Harroyea since they understand that it's almost free will there. But Harroyens can find this aggravating. Okay for a disturbingly weird detail, male-male couples of ether species usually mate in the sky flying around each other and flying attached to each other. Most photos of probes of the Muleuo species sent to this planet often have sunsets of a naked avian race flying in front of the sunset. Very funny…NOT! Anyway both genders can give birth to children usually 1-2 eggs are laid. When they hatch and grow up they mature and can talk within a year or two. However males that are born on Kyalcria are not treated well and are usually not allowed to join in most actives that they do in their school-like education. Clothing Males are extremely limited when it's comes to clothing. Males can only wear grass skirts or a loincloth and wear a vine or other plant type bra. Females can wear modern clothing. The reason why males don't wear modern clothing is because they're the weaker gender and two to make mating easier. Relationship with Harroyea They're friendly towards them except when it comes to freedom of male genderism. Since Harroyens believe males should be almost as free as females but the Kcylcyli believe males shouldn't be treated fairly. If a male or a male Kcylcyli couple just got on Harroyea they usually give jewelry to the females since they think they're going to get forced to mate with them just like on their homeworld. Female Harroyens tell them not to do that and to understand that they're almost free, but if a female approaches him then the male usually take off their clothes and just stand there and wait to be mated with, same thing, female Harroyens tell them it's okay and even male may tell them that. Female Kcylcyli usually never go to that planet since their partners basically get out of their lives and enjoy life for once. And if the female says come back or I command you or something then the male just says I'm not with you anymore as long as they're on that planet. So Kcylcyli females may want to give males free will or they may become extinct. But however each gender makes their own babies due to their genetics, so their species is on two planets and Harroyea will be the dominate species zone. And females born on Harroyea are taught to be nice and treat males just as you'd treat females. But however most males still prefer homosexuality, since they believe that it's the best and are most free to do so. Also inherited form the Kcylcyli they may marry the Harroyea and yes a male Kcylcyli may marry a male Harroyen. Also the Harroyens still don't know excectly why Kcylcyli wear clothes so they just don't understand why. TO BE EDITED!